Letting It All Out:: A HP Spinoff
by PinkIsTheColourOfEvil
Summary: Her name is Cassandra Hale. A witch with strange happenings surrounding her and a dark past she tries to put behind. What happens when she meets Harry Potter? If she falls in love, will she put him in danger too?
1. Dumb Voicewait, why are there two?

A/N: Talking text will be **bolded**. Thinking text is in _italics_.

-Chapter 1-

My name is Cassandra Hale. I just turned 17 in July, July 13th, to be exact. It was Friday, the 13th. How ironic. My birthday was on Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day of like…ever. Ha-ha, people do not know the real me though…

I even have a stupid prophecy.

_The problem at hand is great, _

_Only she controls the hand of fate. _

_Do not wait until it is too late, to show how she feels, _

_This is because her feelings are for real. _

_She must follow her heart._

_She will be Hearing other's thoughts_

_Then she will be reading other minds_

_With these powers, she helps bind_

_The death of one to his fate_

God – it is a stupid prophecy. What does it mean? Oh yeah, I know what it means.

**First Line** – _Problem_ refers to _second war_. It is seriously _getting worse_. It is **Harry Potter vs. Voldemort**, um **DUH**.

**Second Line** – _I control the hand of fate_. This means that _I control the outcome_.

**Third Line** – _Do not wait until it is too late to show how I feel_…Okay that is **SO** obvious, but what do I feel?

**Fourth Line** – _Her feelings are for real_. They are for real…in what aspect, Love, friendship, jealousy…**WHAT KIND.**

**Fifth Line **– _She must follow her heart_. Actually, this one makes sense, because every time I followed my heart – well, let's just say that I didn't end up dead.

**Sixth Line **- _She will be Hearing other's thoughts. _Again, this is obvious.

**Seventh Line** – _Then she will be reading other minds _Reading minds. Cool!

**Eighth Line **- _With these powers, she helps bind _so I help someone.

**Ninth Line**_ - The death of one to his fate. _Someone dies, I help the other kill him. **OH THAT IS JUST GREAT, JUST FRICKIN' GREAT, **I kill one, the other lives. Why must I help him?

So now, I live with my psycho aunt with her 10 million or so cats. She is what people call a Squib. Her name is Arabella Figg. Therefore, she is Aunt Ara to me. She has pictures of cats, cats, cats, and more cats. In certain pictures, there is a small black haired boy being chased by Mr. Tibbles, Fluffy or Gingerbread.

Today, I think I will ask her.

**Aunt Ara, if you don't mind me asking, who is that boy in half your photos?** I ask, pointing at the boy in one photo. Mmph, he is being chased by Mr. Tibbles. **Oh him, that's Harry Potter** she says, quietly. **T-T-That is H-Harry P-Potter?** I stutter. _OF COURSE, I KNOW WHO HARRY POTTER IS! I'm a frickin' witch, albeit a foreign one, but still…I, CASSANDRA ROXANNE HALE DO KNOW._

**Yes, dear...and his aunt and uncle have invited us over for dinner, you know, the Dursleys from Privet Drive? I don't like them much, but I do it for Harry's sake,** she says. **Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait a just a plum sucking second, you know Harry Potter? Doesn't that mean that you're in the order like The Weasleys and m-my p-parents**? I stutter.

I always stutter when it comes to certain subjects. Anything about the Order of The Phoenix, my parents, Harry Potter and prophecies. Weird huh?

**Order** – My parents were Aurors and members of the Order. Voldemort killed them just after I left the house**. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!** sobs

**Parents** – refer to above

**Harry Potter** – He is so great. I know all about his feats, hey my parents were Order members! In addition, I mean not to mention that my mom's maiden name was Serena Prewett. Yeah, Molly Weasley's sister.

**Prophecies** – Yes, I have one. Harry has one. My prophecy sucks and his prophecy sucks as well. Gee, golly, wowzers. BLEURGH, I hate prophecies.

**Yes dear, in fact, we should be getting ready now, so got get dressed and all, then we'll head off**, said Aunt Ara. I trudged upstairs and picked out a boat necked, short sleeved black top and a forest green, velvet long skirt. I have this outfit…LOVE IT I took a short shower and put my hair nicely, if I am going to dinner with the Idiots, might as well look nice. No one to impress though, Dudley is a fat pig.

I put on the outfit and some silver hoop earrings. I walked downstairs where Aunt Ara was waiting. **Cassia, there you are. We have to get going now,** she said. Cassia is my nickname. Cassandra is just excessively long. It is a beautiful name, but it is too long. Yes, it is. _Cassia is my nickname._.

I jump in the car and call driver's seat. It doesn't matter really, because Aunt Ara can't drive due to the fact that she tripped over Gingerbread once, broke her leg and Dudley ran over her with his frickin' mountain bike. We drive two streets over and I helped Aunt Ara out and give her the walking frame.

We walk up the driveway and knock on the door. **Now Cassia, remember, the Dursleys don't know that you're a witch, so when you see Harry, don't do the typical gasp-and-point-or-exclaim-something reaction,** she said to me. **Yes Aunt Ara**, I replied, rolling my eyes. You know, she is not exactly my aunt. She is more like a temporary guardian; I'll be going to live with Aunt Molly in about two days.

**HARRY, GO GET THE DOOR,** yells a female voice. Oh, that must be Petunia. **YES AUNT PETUNIA** roars back another voice, louder due to the close proximity to the door. I have never heard that voice, so I am assuming that was Harry. The door swings open – inwards – and a **GORGEOUS** boy is standing there. He is looking a tad disgruntled, but hey – I like Emo Boys. Ha-ha – at least, that is what my cousin Ron says, apparently, Harry does not speak or anything. He has not for AGES.

**Hello Mrs. Figg**, he says to Aunt Ara. **Hello Harry, this is my friend's niece Cassandra Hale** she says. **Please don't call me that Aunt Ara, only Aunt Molly can get away with that. I even whacked Fred and George because they called me Cassandra, Harry, please call me Cassia**, I say. I smile and help Aunt Ara in.

I walk in and Dudley looks me up and down. **Ooh, looking good now sweet thing,** he says. **Only you could think that when I'm wearing a long skirt. Get your head out of the gutter, because I'm not interested,** I look around to make sure that the adults were not paying attention. **I'm 17 now, and I can use magic. Yes, Dudley, I'm a frickin' witch. So, I won't hesitate in turning you into a ferret**, I hissed, whipping out my wand. His eyes get wide and he edges out of the room, his hands over his ass.

**Okay, Harry, please explain, why does he do that? 'Cause if he keeps on doing that, I'm either gonna turn him into a ferret, a pig or set him on fire,** I say, half joking, half serious. **Well, when he was 11, Vernon made Hagrid – the gamekeeper at Hogwarts – angry, so he gave Dudley a pig's tail,** said Harry, smiling. **Oh okay, that crosses out the pig idea then, hey! I have an idea; I'll go into my pyromaniac mode and set Dudley on fire!** I exclaimed, a little crazily, a little happily. He looks at me as if I am crazy. **Sorry, I get a little hyper sometimes… **I say, blushing.

We walk into the dining room where the adults were making conversation; Dudley was looking nervously from Harry to my face then back again. I suppressed laughter and Harry and I took seats right in front of Dudley and Petunia. **So, Arabella, is this your niece?** she asked. **Actually, no she isn't. I'm just her temporary guardian**, explained Aunt Ara. **Oh really, then where will she be staying?** asked Vernon, suspiciously. I wonder what's going through his fat head.**Well, she will be staying with her aunt, Molly and her seven cousins,** she said, glancing at Harry.

Harry gives a look. I give him an I'll-tell-you-later look and he nods. I quickly finish whatever is on my plate and so does Harry. **Okay, I am done. Aunt Ara, I will be back to pick you up. Just call me on your cell phone,** I say, walking out the door. I motion for Harry to follow me and he obliges.

I walk out, although its summer, my breath comes out in clouds in front of me. Harry jogs out from behind me and says, **Hi. **I turn around and smile. **Hi Harry** I say. **So…You're a witch,** he says. **Yeah, I am. And I'm going to go annoy the heck out of my cousin Ron in two days, **I say, grinning. _Ron says this person has not spoken for ages. So me being here might have something to do with it… _**Do you mean Ron, as in Ron Weasley? Because I know him, **says Harry. **Yeah, that Ron, the Weasleys are my only family left. **I say, hanging my head.

Harry puts a hand on my shoulder and says **I'm so sorry, Cassia. **He clearly knows what had happened. Or maybe he guessed. I give him a sad smile. _Why is he being so nice to me? _**Yeah** I say, looking down at my feet.

_Poor me…wait, why am I doing this?_

**Maybe it's because you haven't mourned for your parents yet.**

_Yeah…wait – who are you?_

**I am your Inner Voice. The one that controls your instinct**

_What? Like a conscience or something?_

**No, your conscience is Lily. I'm James, your Instinct voice.**

_GREAT, I have two voices in my head. And I thought it was bad enough when Lily was in my head._

**Hmmph, Lily wasn't kidding when you didn't listen to your voices.**

_Lily…oh, the annoying one that used to tell me, don't play tricks on Fred and George, play them on Lupin or Sirius,_

**Moony and Padfoot, Oh cool, wait – what do you mean used to?**

_Well, S-Sirius d-died about t-two years b-back. I d-do not s-see Lupin much, so…Oh shit, Harry is calling me. Best be off James._

_**Talk to you later Cassia**_

I blinked myself back into reality and found out that we were at the old playground. **Oh…Sorry Harry, the voices in my head were talking to me again,** I said. **Your voices in your head?** he asks, curiously. **Yeah, I mean, b-before m-my p-parents went they cast a spell on me so that I would have two sorts of voices in my head. One conscience and one instinct, but they would be people who died but before hand, agreed that they would be my voices,** I stutter.

**Who are your voices?** asked Harry. **Well, the conscience is someone called Lily. She is bossy, has a kind motherly type voice, she really enjoys yelling at my other voice, though. So sometimes, they start fighting and I have to stop it. I think they are married. But she's loosened up a bit. She used to tell me not to prank Fred and George, but I should go after Lupin or S-Sirius, **I say, a tear spilling out at Sirius' name. **How about the other one, what's he like, **Asked Harry. He wipes away the tear with a finger.

**My instinct voice, who, might I add, is bloody lazy, is James. I reckon he was a Quidditch player in his younger years, because that is what Lily yells at him about. He's supposed to direct me in the right path, and frankly, he's been right most of the time. But, he's an idiot, and a guy. So it's a bit annoying, and they usually drive me crazy! **I exclaim.

_Next time I see Dumbledore, or SOME member of the Order, I am totally telling them to get James and Lily OUT OF MY HEAD!_


	2. GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD

3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione or any of the wonderful Harry Potter characters. They are all the property of J.K Rowling, but the plot and Cassandra Hale belong to me! Any similarities to living persons is pure coincidence and / or accidental**

A/N: Okay, before I forget. Anything Underlined is Lily_, Italic is Cassia _and **Bolded is James**. Thanks

-Chapter 2-

I was packing.

_Oh no, oh no, WHY did I not pack yesterday?_

Because James told you that, it would be better for your well-being if you slept

**Yeah, that is what I told her**

_You idiot, I think you both were in off mode, because I snuck out last night. Moreover, I was hanging out with Harry…oops._

CASSANDRA CASSIA HALE, you have been hanging out with a boy at NIGHT.

**Harry? Wait – our son's name is Harry.**

That's true James, but it's not possible that our Harry is her Harry.

**Maybe so…You never know.**

_Well…when you guys are done, I'm gonna daydream of Harry, cause I've finished packing…ARGH! There is no hiding stuff from you people. _

**Ooh…Cassia's crushing on Harry…ooh…**

_Oh shut up James, you are 30 years old for god's sake._

She is right you know

**You people are such Fun-suckers…**

I shake my head and everything's in my trunk. I shrink it so it fits in my pocket. I then Apparate myself to 12, Grimmauld Place.

I land with a thump. "Ow, man. That hurts like hell," I mumble. I saunter into the kitchen and see the familiar black hair of Harry, then Ron and Hermione. I know Hermione because; she was there when I visited Ron a while back. I snuck up on them and placed my hands over Harry's eyes. **Guess who it is, Harry Houdini **I said, sarcastically. I called him that, because he keeps on disappearing, He-he. **Cassia, **he exclaims, getting up and hugging me. Ron and Hermione look surprised and my cousin jumps up. **Cassia, what are you doing here? You're a day early, **he says.** What, I can't come see my ickle Ronnie-kins a day early? **I say in a baby-ish voice. **Shut up Cassandra **he mutters.

I roll my eyes and turn to Hermione. **Hey there Hermione, long time no see, **I say cheerfully. **Hey Cassia, so, why are you here? **She asks. It was an innocent question, but please remember, I still hadn't gotten over my parents crossing over.

Curse that Voldemort, too bad he's supposed to be killed by Harry, not me. Hey – my prophecy says that I'm supposed to help kill one of them. Okay, I'm totally helping Harry. It is official!

**W-Well, my n-new guardian happens to be Aunt Molly, who is my mum's sister…so I'm staying here, **I said in a quiet stutter. Harry looks at me. He knows what happened; he knows what I'm like. Gosh, even after two days of knowing me, he already knows all that. This is total Bleh-ness.

I retreated into the living room where I ran into a woman with hot pink hair. **Oops! Sorry there, I'm really quite clumsy, **she said. **No, no, it's okay. I'm equally as clumsy too, **I say, smiling embarrassedly. I moved my hand, she moved, and we knocked down some various items. **Oops **we both said. A loud yelling penetrated through the walls of 12, Grimmauld Place.

**BISMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD, HALF BLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, **screamed a voice. I shook my head. Ron had told me about this woman, and how no one managed to get her unstuck. I walk over and pull out my wand. black cypress wood, a black phoenix feather, 12 inches I point it at the portrait and say **Locomotor Leviosa**. The portrait – oddly – comes unstuck, I say **Lacarnem Inflamare** then the portrait of the old bat sizzles, and it turns into ash. **Ha-ha! Success, I have burnt up the frickin' old bat, **I say triumphantly. Several claps from behind me and I turn around.

The Trio, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin are standing there, clapping for all that it's worth. **Uncle Remus,** I squeal and run to him. **Cassia, my how you've grown, **he says. I smile. He's like Aunt Ara, not my blood relative, more or less a caretaker. But hey, I'm 17 and soon enough, I won't need caretakers. Nevertheless, non-family, relative-like people will do for when I'm in a sticky situation. Heh – Not like, I have many of those.

I glance at Dumbledore and he gives me a look that clearly said **What-Is-It-NOW, Cassia? **Seriously, I have asked for so many favours from him, or at least my parents did. **Um, Professor, do you know about the latest spell my parents cast on me? **I ask, timidly. Just for you to know, I have seen Good Old Dumbles in a foul mood and trust me, it isn't pretty. He gets tense and starts shaking; then he begins yelling at whoever made him angry. He's kinda touchy on certain subjects.

**No, I have not heard of this latest spell, would you mind explaining, **he says. Uncle Remus and the Trio look at me. **Well, now I have voices…in my head. They say that they are my Instinct and Conscience voices. I have a strange feeling that their married, **I say, rolling my eyes. At times, I really hate them. ** Did they tell you their names, Cassia? **He asked.** Uh, yeah, they did. Their names are James and Lily. I know I need them, but can I have normal voices? Can I not have crazy married ones that enjoy screaming at each other? **I say.** Oh I see, the Instinct Charm. Well, I can remove them, but that would mean that they would materialize here in the world of the living. You will also have a voice that serves as your conscience and you instinct voice, is that fine with you. **He asks.

**Yeah, fine with me, **I say smiling, because I'm thinking of the fact that James and Lily aren't going to be in my head anymore. I reckon they were in off mode, because James didn't protest like he usually did when I said that, and Lily wasn't going 'Are you sure you really want this?' like she normally says.


End file.
